


Akaashi's Time

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi is a slut, Cock Slut, Demeaning Language Kink, Insult Kink, Insults, M/M, Slut Shaming, Sub Drop, Uncounted Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Akaashi is disgusting.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Akaashi's Time

"K-Kenma…" Akaashi swallows hard as he adds another finger into his gaping hole. "Tell me, Keiji, did you think that this was okay? Going a whole week with your hole this wide? What if someone else saw and decided that they wanted you instead? I would've been so sad," Kenma mutters, placing a clamp on Akaashi's left tit. Akaashi jerks forward and screams loudly but it soon dies down when Kenma slaps his face. "Do you know how sad I was when I found out?!" Akaashi continues to masturbate to the ridicule he's receiving, slutty and sinful noises escaping his mouth. "You're fucking disgusting! Doing that then masturbating in front of me?! Do you think you're cute?! Whore," Kenma shouts in disgust but the words initiate Akaashi's orgasm.

Kenma steps away from the mess of a human being. "You got off to that? Me insulting you?" Kenma asks, anger evident in his voice. Akaashi pants but smiles and giggles, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his cum off. "I'm a disgusting whore, insult me more! Hit me and kick me please. Make my sin-filled body unrecognisable!" Akaashi begs, cum dripping from his mouth and face. Kenma makes a noise of disgust and turns around. "I don't want your nasty body."

Akaashi gets off of the bed and gets on his knees on the floor. "I-I'm—ahh hn—a whore for your dick! I want to suck it with my perverted mouth…!" Akaashi cries, ecstasy in his voice. Kenma turns around to be met with Akaashi's lopsided smile and sticky face. He's pumping his dick and pinching the nipple that isn't clamped all while smiling and giggling as if it's the best thing ever. Akaashi orgasms again when Kenma glares at him but doesn't cease his sport of masturbating. "You just fucking came but still doing that shit?! It's all over your face you nasty ass pig!"

Kenma unbuckles his pants and pulls out his his hard member, on display for Akaashi to see. Akaashi giggles and lunges forward, swallowing Kenma's cock swiftly. "Fuck, yeah, suck it more. You're such a good cumbucket, aren't you? Make me feel good," Kenma mutters in his low voice that he knows makes Akaashi feel it. Akaashi's movements get unsatisfying for Kenma after a few minutes so he grabs Akaashi's hair to stop him. "How would you feel if I fucked your mouth pussy?" He growls to which Akaashi's tear-filled eyes widen with glee to.

Kenma bucks his hips forward, obtaining a loud moan from Akaashi. "Tell me… 'Kaash— ugh have you ever fucked a—fuck you're so tight—girl before? Is this what a pussy feels like?" Kenma moans out. Akaashi swallows deeply and that's what pushes Kenma over the edge to his long-waited orgasm.

Both boys fall on the floor, Akaashi giggling. "I love your cock so much," Akaashi compliments, his giggles getting more and more maniac. Kenma sits up, a bit light-headed but still able to think straight. He grabs his pants and removes his belt from them. "Are you going to hit me? Because I'm a disgusting cockslut~? I...I can't wait!" Akaashi cries, instantly getting back on to the bed and putting his ass into the air. Kenma stands up and gets close to Akaashi's ear so he can nibble on it. "I'm going to make sure you can never walk again," Kenma threatens as he folds his belt in half. Akaashi squeezes the sheets and screams out as he orgasms for an uncounted time since Kenma had stopped counting after three. 

"Gross," Kenma mutters, striking Akaashi's plump ass. It jiggles sweetly upon impact and starts turning red. "Feels shooo gooood!" Akaashi moans out in a haze of sex. "Good. Come here, whore," Kenma says. Akaashi does as told and crawls up to Kenma who brings him into a tight embrace. "I'm going to stop now, okay? You've orgasmed too many times and I'm afraid to move forward," Kenma whispers as he rubs Akaashi's back. Akaashi nods silently, the embarrassment from how he was acting now finally seeping in.

"Keijicchi, I'm coming in," Kenma says as he walks into the bathroom. Akaashi doesn't look up but instead just pops bubbles quitely. Kenma sighs and sits on the side of the bathtub. He had already showered so he could watch Akaashi bathe and make sure he doesn't fall asleep and drown. Kenma pushes Akaashi's long hair behind his ear so he can see his face better. Akaashi had let it grow out after highschool and now it's long and just as beautiful. "Kenma-sam…" Akaashi whispers, a few tears escaping his eyes, "I said so many dirty things. I really am just a whore, aren't I?" Kenma leans in to Akaashi's face and kisses his cheek. "No, you're not. You're the most beautiful person on this earth and there'll never be anyone like you," Kenma replies, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and not even caring that he's getting wet too.

When Akaashi finishes bathing he meets Kenma in their bedroom. Kenma had thoroughly cleaned it all in such short timing that no one could possibly know that they had sex in there. Akaashi hovers over the bed awkwardly, not wanting to get on with Kenma. "What's wrong?" "I...I'm disgusting… I don't want to…" Akaashi whispers. Kenma sighs and puts the game in his hand down. He then turns towards Akaashi and holds his arms out. Akaashi slowly walks foward and falls into Kenma's soothing arms. "It's okay. I love you so much and all of your flaws only make you better."


End file.
